Another Reason to Live
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: The untold story of Percy and Penelope. It was never told how he dealt with his brother’s death. Never told that Penelope was his life. Never told why he married Audrey. Do read. And review
1. The firecrackers do explode loudly

Title: **Another Reason to Live.**

**Summary**: The untold story of Percy and Penelope. It was never told how he dealt with his brother's death. Never told that Penelope was his life. Never told why he married Audrey. Do read. (And review)

* * *

Percy Weasley looked at the family portrait of his wife and his two angels. It has been ten years since all of it. Since Fred had passed, since…everything. Everybody thought that he dealt with it just fine. They had been concentrating on poor George more. And it was natural. After all, George was his twin. But George wasn't the cause of his brother's death, was he? No, Percy was….or so he thought at the time…

**20th June, 1998.**

Fred Weasley's funeral was being held today. A crowd had come to pay him homage. The Weasley twins were not only famous in Hogwarts but also in Diagon Alley. George and Fred were known for being kind and generous and for bringing a light in the time of darkness into peoples' lives by their outrageous stunts. Percy smiled a little, remembering their 'U-No-Poo' banner. Yes, it was true that he had not found it funny initially but, thinking about it now, it was a brave act of defying You-Know-Who. He stopped smiling, however, when he saw his younger brother's tomb being carried in and being gingerly set down on the ground; the warm sun shining brightly at them. It was a beautiful weather… Yet, the air was cold and ruthless. Percy's hair stood up eerily at the nape of his neck as he looked at the silent forbidding tomb.

He felt like somebody had punched him when he saw his sobbing mother; Mrs. Weasley had not stopped crying. A lot of times, Percy had tried to console her, but all good that did was Mrs. Weasley mumbling hysterically, "why did you leave me, Percy? Why? Don't you know that I needed you? Why, oh why Percy?"

Percy had jumped away each time, his heart breaking into million pieces. As he had looked at his weeping mother, his conscience had whispered, 'she is right, Percy. You left her because you have no heart, you left her because you are so ambitious that you are willing to sacrifice your own family for it. You, you and you alone, Percy Weasley are the reason Fred Weasley is not here. If you had been in the battle… maybe you could have prevented this from happening. But you came too late. Percy, you destroyed everything! LEAVE them all alone. You don't deserve them. Go away. GO!'

And he had fled. He had left all of them and had run away. He didn't, no, _couldn't_, make any contact with them. He had broken their heart. He had shattered a family, and the bitter realization had made Percy ….insane. He wanted to stop the feeling of pain, and that hatred towards himself. The urge to just end it all. To…he had twirled the wand between his long fingers, to just…one spell, that is it, one spell. And it will be all good again. It'll all dissolve into nothingness. He played with the idea. The more he had thought about it, the more tempting it had seemed. 'Why not?' he had mused… Where there is nobody there for you, what's the point in living?

'_Avada Kedavr--' _

No. He had told himself He couldn't just give up like that. But… he could not bear the hate of the family. He had stared up at the ceiling, feeling like as if nobody loved him. All alone. In this world. Nobody. Nobody….

'But, his funeral, I will say goodbye to him. Then maybe…'

Percy watched as everybody gave their speeches. He only really listened to George's and then, quite unlike himself, tuned the rest of them out. His gaze idly wandered over the audience. He saw many people that he knew, and many that he didn't. It was funny, really, how on Fred's funeral, there were so many mourning, but on his, there would be none. That is IF he had a funeral.

He mused darkly before his attention was diverted to a flash of blonde hair. The strawberry blonde curls. _Her curls._His eyes snapped to Penelope Clearwater's delicate features. She had been his girlfriend back in his sixth and seven year. He grinned stonily, his eyes sad as he stared at her. He had been the happiest with her. While his mother had pressurized him forever, to become something, a prefect, a head boy, like Bill, she accepted him for who HE was. She had seemed genuinely interested in him. Like as if she had actually cared to listen to what he had to say. Nobody had ever treated him like that before. But… after they had left Hogwarts they had drifted apart, Percy getting more and more immersed in his work while she in her writing.

Penelope felt somebody staring at her; she turned around and scanned the crowd and finally spotted a man who looked vaguely familiar._"Why do you look so familiar," _she quietly hummed to herself her favorite song, _"I could swear that I have seen your face before…"_'Who could he be…? Hmm, Weasley; the trade mark red hair…. Percy? No way.' she gasped. 'What happened to his face!?'Her eyes raked his face; he had changed so, so much. The short neatly kept red hair was a long messy shag, the horn-rimmed glasses were still there but the eyes behind them were rimmed in red and puffy. He had dark shadows underneath his eyes, and his cheeks were hollow. He looked really tired; he looked like as if he was withering away. Frankly, he looked ill.

Penelope stared at him in a surprise. She remembered when Percy and she used to date. That was a different Percy; he had always been eager, and very, very sweet. He was also extremely hard working and caring. And the complete opposite of her. While she was an optimist, Percy was a serious pessimist. Lots of times, Penelope would have to console him when he started to panic. She also knew that he had a tendency of taking everything hard. Even Fred and George's jokes. While she would laugh at the outrageousness of them, Percy would make a sour face and looked grumpy. 'The silly old grouch' she would fondly think then. But she knew how much he loved his family. And that is why it had come as a shocking news when she heard that Percy had left his family in their time of need. Indeed, it had made Penelope very angry and sad. She realized that Percy had changed. And so the hopes of ever being with him had been dashed, for, if he could stop caring about his family, why would he care for her?

As she looked at Percy Weasley now, she wondered why he wasn't sitting with his family. She flicked her eyes towards the howling Mrs. Weasley, who was looking pitifully distraught, and then towards the wooden Percy and thought, 'has he no heart? What's wrong with him? He was always Mrs. Weasley's favorite and now…' Even if he wasn't her 'favorite', she knew that the Percy she had known would never leave his mother crying like that. Percy has indeed changed, she sighed sadly.

Percy walked towards Penelope after the funeral. So what if they weren't together, it was just polite to meet an old school friend, he thought to himself as he approached the tall slim figure.

"Hello there, Penelope."

"Why, hi, Perce. What's up?" she answered casually, sticking out her hand so that he could shake it.

"Nothing much, just… getting over my brother's death," he replied sardonically as he shook her soft hands.

She smiled without any humor."I thought that might be. There is a café nearby, would you like to join me there for a cup of coffee?" she quirked here eyebrows, looking at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

So they were seated around a table five minutes later, the silence unnatural to Penelope who was accustomed to a chatty Percy.

"So, truly, how has it been?" she pressed him, sipping her cappuccino.

"I answered truthfully, Penelope, I am in shock and grieving over my brother's death." He replied a bit sadly.

"Oh please I want details. How have you really been over these, wow, five years?"

"What do you really want to hear, Penelope?"

"What's with this 'Penelope, Penelope'? You used to call me 'Penny'!"

"I am sorry…PENNY."

"Better. But what I want to hear is…how's your job?"

"Work? It's been…OK. I guess it's on a good track after what happened back '94."

"What happened?" she feigned innocence.

"You don't know? I thought it was splashed all over the front page of the _Prophet_! Well, my boss, Mr. Crouch was apparently Impriused by a death eater for more than 6 months. I was being sent instructions by You-Know-Who himself, while I was under the impression that it was Crouch sending it to me. I failed to notice the strange events happening around me… so yes, work has been just fabulous."

"Wow. And what about…personal life?"

"Are you a reporter who is going to print all of these in a newspaper?"

"Haha, no."

"Ah, that is …good, I suppose? I mean to say, what happened to your writing career?"

Penelope recognized the diversionary tactic, but decided to let it go. 'Later, I can find it out later.'

"Well, I haven't landed a job in the Prophet yet, no, but I am gaining work experience through the Quibbler." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, knowing what his opinion of the magazine was.

"The Quibbler? Well, I must say that that is a very daring magazine, I for one, read it sometimes. I have also gained a certain respect for it since Harry's interview… If only I had believed it when I had read it…" he said, surprising her.

"Huh?"

"I read the painful interview, but did not believe it since at the time I was…'brain washed' by my lust for my career."

"Yes. So you were with the Ministry?"

"Ah, yes. How I regret it now…" Percy shrugged as if to say 'well, what's happened has happened.'

"I was with the Ministry too. It's just that…what Harry and Dumbledore were claiming was so scary that I tried my best to deny. I didn't want to leave my comfortable position!" Penelope stated matter-of-factly.

"Same as Fudge. And the whole Ministry and possibly, the whole Wizarding world…" Percy smiled.

'He's warming up to me, yay, ask him, girl, go on.'

"And what did the rest of the Weasley family believe in? I assume that Ron believed Harry since he is Harry's best friend."

"The Weasley family believed Harry."

"I see, and then it must hard for you to defend what you believed in?"

"I walked out of the family."

"Oh. And what made you do that?"

"Well, like you said, I had to 'defend what I believed in'. Well, will you look at the time? It's really late. I hate to do this but I got to run. By, Penny, it was lovely talking to you."

"What? Uh, OK, bye." Penny bade him, startled.

'Crap and he never answered my original question. He is still good at driving me crazy…' Penelope shook her head as she watched him revolve on the spot and Apparate with a 'crack'! Humming, she started for her own little apartment in downtown London."_I think I like that you seem sincereI think I like to get to know you a little bit more"_

**21****st**** June, 1998.**

_Dear Percy,_

_How have you been? Haha, yes, I know that I ask that question an awful lot but I can't help it. I just wanted to let you know that I would like to meet you again. __Is that possible? Suppose you tell me with a reply what you would be doing on 24__th__? I would like to cook you a dinner here at my London apartment, and catch up a bit. I have been a bit lonely; none of my friends from Hogwarts have really been in contact with me… Do tell me what you think._

_Your friend,_

_Penny._

_Dear Penny,_

_Yes, of course, we can meet. To tell you the truth, I have been friendless as well.I would be glad to meet you. The 24__th__ is absolutely fine. Please don't burden yourself with the whole dinner. I will bring the appetizer and the dessert._

_Yours Truly,_

_Percy Weasley._

**24****th**** June, 1998.**

Penelope eagerly straightened her emerald green dress. She had earlier in the evening discovered herself making an extra effort to look good and it had puzzled her a bit. Could she still have feelings for Percy? She had asked herself. To that, she didn't know. But still, making sure that you look good in front of an ex is not bad, is it? She had stared confusedly in the mirror in front of her, the lip gloss still in her hand.

'Well, really, Percy. Stop with all the rubbish already.' Percy chided himself as he found himself looking in mirror constantly to make sure that his hair was flat. 'She invited you for dinner as a friend. A friend. So stop.' But yet, for the first time in ages, Percy was feeling a bit cheerful; the prospect of getting out of the dingy, little room was inviting. The thought of spending a whole evening with Penelope, moreover, was just amazing. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair again, and wondered if he should finally tell her 'how he's been feeling'. She was the first person in ages who had asked her that, and maybe he should pour his heart out to her. The caring person that Penny was, he knew that she would most likely listen to him. Or at least, he , scared and hesitant, Percy Weasley looked forward to his evening with Penelope Clearwater.

'**Ding dong!'**

"Coming, I am coming." Percy heard soft footsteps and the door was thrown open by a gasping Penelope.

"Wow, I--you shouldn't have." she croaked out the cliché line as she collected the bouquet.

"I know I should have, Penny, it is just polite."

"But you brought so much as well!"

"Yes, now are you going to invite me in?" he mocked her.

"Oh. Yes! I am sorry, come in, come in." she blushed.

"You look nice."

"Thanks…" Penny grinned.

"Your home is well decorated." Percy noted the neat, small apartment that reflected Penelope.

"Oh this? I did whatever I could afford to it…" Penny laughed.

All Percy could do was smile.

_'Same old Penny._

_'_"So how has it been?" said, you guessed it, Penelope.

Percy laughed and retorted jokingly, "you wouldn't like the reply."

"Maybe not. But I am dying to know."

"Well, you know I walked out of the family, nice me, huh? And then I settled down in London…"

"Uh huh"

"And, I gave my whole family the most brutal treatment a son could give his needing parents…" he whispered softly.

"I… well, back in '96, when You-Know-Who was out in the open, I still made no move to apologize to my parents. And…basically, still remained the bad fruit of the Weasley family."

"And then what? Comes '97 and what's more, I didn't even visit my own brother's freaking wedding!"

Penelope continued to listen intently.

"When the last and the final battle approached, I finally realized what an arse I was being. I could lose my whole family and I was sitting here doing nothing! How could I do that? I should have joined the battle a long time ago and if only, if only…" he choked up.

Penny rubbed his hands. Percy desperately looked in her eyes, scared that she too would berate him for what he did. Condemn him to be all alone and to be the Weasley that nobody liked or cared about. But what he found there shocked him. He found warmth in the green eyes, instead of looking at him accusingly, Penelope was looking at him understandingly; she gave him a soft sad smile and whispered, "go on. Spill it out, love".

He felt a slight shock at the 'love' address but he continued, his brown eyes holding her green ones.

"I have been so alone, Penny, completely abandoned. My own mother hates me, none of my brothers talk to me and my sweet kid sister, Gin, she… she can't look me in the eye! The whole Weasley family is ashamed of me. The whole lot of them! And, really, who wouldn't be? I too would be ashamed of my son if I found out that he was the reason for the death of his sibling!"

Penelope looked up, shocked illuminated in her big green eyes."What do you mean?"

"If only I had joined the battle sooner. If, if and only if I had been there for them, Fred's death could have been prevented! It could have been prevented, Pen…" Percy Weasley gasped out.

"Listen to me, Perce. No, listen to me. You are not the reason for your brother's death. You are not. Do you hear me? You. Are. Not." she said firmly, looking deeply into his eyes. Her confidence started to wavered his belief. He looked at her, afraid to hope but yet he couldn't resist asking, "How do you figure that?"

"Look, what has to happen WILL happen. You and I can do nothing to prevent it. I could feel guilty for not joining the battle but you know what, I had my reasons. At least you came later, many people did not, you know. Many people turned tail and _ran_. They left their families and went into hiding to save their own arse, darling. Be proud that you never did that. You proved yourself a man, Percy Weasley. Know that you are brave and not a coward, and that you aren't to be blamed for your brother's death."

Percy rocked back and forth; his head in his hands. "Then, then, do you think that I am making a wrong a decision?"

"What decision, love?"

"To…uh…. To um.. 'sacrificing' myself …" he gulped.

"WHAT!? Are beep crazy?"

"Penny!"

"Oh….ugh… Humans. Never valuing what THEY have."

"Pens…"

"Listen to me: _I think there's something more, life's worth living for. Who knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughing. One thing's true, there's always a brand new day... I'm gonna live today like it's my last day ." _She sang in her sweet melodic voice to him. "Because… guess what? I have to LIVE IT THIS WAY. My days are slipping by, Percy. I am dying. And I want to hang on to life as long as possible and you are talking about ending yours? What kind of moron are you, really? God gives you this freaking life, this precious life, and you think about killing yourself? How I wish I could live till my 25th birthday, darling. HOW I wish. But, you know what? I won't. I CAN'T….!" she shook her head forlornly, a sad smile on her face; Percy watched as a single tear slipped out. He felt like as if he had lost control over his body; he became very, very cold with fear initially and then he started boiling with grief and embarrassment.

"I… oh Merlin, Penny, honey…" he rushed over and gave her a hug and felt her break down."I was diagnosed with cancer, Percy, two month ago, they tried everything. The wizards way and the Muggle way. There is no solution. I am not going to make it Percy. I will live a year maximum. A YEAR, PERCY, A YEAR!" she sobbed to him.

He stroked her hair and kept saying 'shh' to her for at least fifteen minutes. He felt terrible. Here he was, acting like Tragedy King while poor Penelope was suffering from something so much much worse than him.

"Penny, listen, look, I am going to be there for you, you hear me?"

"But how will you be there for me? You are gonna kill yourself…" she sniffed innocently; regaining her naughty self.

Percy rolled his eyes. " OK, OK, I am sorry, I shouldn't have been thinking like that. OK? I wouldn't 'kill myself' Mercy, girl!"

Penelope broke into a dazzling smile. "Great! So… what do you want to do now…?" she looked at him eagerly.

Percy stared at her, looking lost; Penelope found that he was leaning in, his eyelashes closer than what would have been comfortable; his eyes staring down at her lips…she stared at his as well, gulping loudly…T

he firecrackers do explode loudly in one's heart, Percy discovered….

And they also found out that making out can be certainly a very good past time. And yes, talking as well when they had time or breath.

--

**Author's Note: And that's it! Long, I know, I know. But well, I actually planned to make this a one shot originally and then I found out that this would be a really long story, so I decided to compromise and make it a two fic! But writing chapter two will tell me if I this is going to be a two fic or a chapter-fic. Hehe. So…how did you find it? OK, boring depressing, stupid, weird, interesting? ANYTHING is appreciated, just tell me how you found it. , chapter two will be up REALLY soon. :)**

**Keep Holding On, amigo. ;)**

**Oh and I have a feeling the dates are a bit…yeah…mixed up. Don't mind them. I need to re-read the DH for the : Who Knows by Avril Lavigne.**

**The sweet BETA is: Know it all hermione. Thanks SO, SO much!**


	2. The Special Moment when she Said

Disclaime_r: You know, if I was Ms. Rowling… I would never EVER have killed Freddy. Never. _

_(Author's Note: Hey, I decided to change the name from Another DAY to Another REASON. Made more sense…:D)_

And this chapter seems long but breally isn't. Believe me, it is only because of the line spacing I gave it when I re-edited it

**Another Reason to Live: The Special Moment When She Said...**

**23rd July, 1998**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Come on, why not?"

"Because…because…PENNY!" Percy Weasley spluttered at his girlfriend of a month in surprise as he straightened his glasses; apparently Percy had forgotten that Penny could make the best puppy face and manage to give you the best kisses at the same time.

"Why not? What is wrong with going to them now?" Penelope Clearwater asked anxiously.

"Because…" Percy licked his lips anxiously, "because…they hate me!"

"You don't know! And you won't find out until you visit them," Penelope pointed out reasonably.

"I don't know….Pens…." Percy dawdled; Penny smirked when she saw that she had him convinced but knew that he was just pretending to be unsure in hopes for another one of her kisses.

"You rogue!" she joked, hitting him lightly with the pillow.

Percy made a fake angry face and walked off huffily saying, "You know, I want another one of those Muggle chocolates, Hershey's Kisses."

'Idiot.' Percy thought fondly as she made to follow him, to give him his 'Hershey's Kisses'.

**24th July, 1998**

"Percy!" Molly Weasley exclaimed in surprise as she opened the door to find her third son standing there with arm in arm with an unknown girl. Unknown to Mrs Weasley anyway.

"Hello, Mother." Percy replied quietly.

There was cluttering from behind and sounds of chairs scraping and Percy and Penny were faced with the whole Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Percy." Mr Weasley acknowledged him in the same quiet tone.

Mrs Weasley looked between her son and her husband, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you here, eh?" Ron asked his face blank.

"I am here, mother and father, because I wish to apologize and I wish to reconcile with you all. I am terribly lonely, mother. And I miss y-you…" his voice cracked lightly here.

"Percy, Perce, oh my baby," Mrs Weasley cried as she flung herself at Percy, kissing him everywhere on his face.

Mr Weasley gave a watery smile and sniffed as he said, "come in, son, come in. And who is this pretty lady next to you?" he asked as his twinkling eyes smiled at Penny.

"This is Penelope Clearwater…." He noticed Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny smirk in a similar naughty way, and he felt himself blush; obviously they remembered her from the Chamber of Secrets' year.

"And she is my girlfriend."

Mrs Weasley beamed happily as she shook Penny's hand enthusiastically.

"Welcome, dear. You must know me…? I am Percy's mother."

"Yes of course I do. Percy talks a lot about you. I can never satisfy him with my cooking! I know how much he misses your treacle tart." Penny laughed lightly.

Mrs Weasley smiled understandingly.

Percy finally felt happy for the first time in many, many years. His family, he discovered, had been dying to make up with him since forever. But they were afraid that he would turn them down. Now that Percy had come to them, they had welcomed him back with open arms. Even the kids, Ginny and Ron, were really warm. Especially Ginny who seemed to adore Penny and couldn't stop talking to her. Penny herself looked really happy, and vibrant; even more than usual. It was nice to once again talk to Hermione Granger. They had always gotten along well, and seemed to share a lot of their views.  
He could also see a definite friendship between her and Penny.  
Percy also noticed that Ginny and Harry hadn't let go of each others hands even once. When he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Hermione, she had giggled, "They are together."  
Percy's eyes widened and he grinned happily.

"And what about you and…him?" he pointedly asked.

"Me and who?"

"You and …oh never mind…" he sighed disappointed.

Stupid Ron. He was still on the 'just friends' base, he thought grumpily.

**(Five hours later)**

Percy could see that Penny loved his family, and that his family loved her back.  
So, he slipped in his hand in his pocket and felt for it. It was still there, phew, thank God.  
He walked over to her; he gulped nervously and knelt in front of her on one knee, and dug out the diamond ring.

"Penelope Clearwater." he licked his lips. Penny was staring at him with her eyes wide, and he heard the lot of them gasp in surprise.

"Will you marry me, your two year and a month old boyfriend?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes hopefully.

Penny's face fell and she looked away. Then she got up and left him there, still on the bent knees.

"Oh dear…" Mrs Weasley sighed sadly.

"Better luck next time, mate," Ron thumped him on the back gently.

Percy ignored his brother and mother and followed his girlfriend outside; he had a feeling he knew what the reason was.

Penny looked at the green hills far away somewhere, and felt her heart break. She really, terribly wanted to marry him, she did. But she was dying. She would die in a few months. She couldn't do this to him. She should _not be_ in a relationship with him, and now she wondered what was wrong with her that made do something so cruel and senseless.  
She felt her eyes well up, and some tears leaked out. The cheerful Penny was gone, and for the first time in since she had been diagnosed with the disease , she regretted the fact that she was dying.  
If she had not had cancer, she could have married him, and have had his kids. They would have a happy family, they would. Two kids, she had decided long ago. Both of them girls. She would name one, and Percy would name one. And she even had the name decided for the girl she would name: Lucy. Penny was a Muggle-born and so she had grown up watching _I Love Lucy_. And she really did love Lucy. So much that she decided to name her daughter after the fictional character.  
But none of that would come true.  
And it was all because she was dying…

Percy spotted the slim figure, and steadily walked out towards her; in his mind going through what he would say to her.

"Penny," he began, but all the rehearsed words flew out of his head as soon as he saw her tear-stained face and red eyes.

"Penny, Penny, Penny…" he whispered as he enveloped a shaking Penelope in his arms.

"Baby, why the tears? I thought you would be ecstatic…"

"I am, Perce. More that you will _ever _know. But…I-I can't marry you…" she sniffled.

"Why, love?" he asked, fully well knowing the reason.

"B-because… I am dying, Perce. And by marrying you, I will kill you as well!" she shrieked hysterically as she pushed him away.

"No, no you will not. You can never ever harm me, Pens. You KNOW that. You saved me. You can't kill me. By marrying me, you will give me a new lease of life. Another reason to live. I can know what I am waking up for every single morning. That is what I need, Pens. And I know that you want to marry me just as much as I wanna marry you. I know that! So what if you won't be there for long? I will be there for and _with_ you forever. And…I want to fulfill every single dream of yours. Including the Lucy one. Yes, that one and more. As many as I can!" Percy consoled her as moved closer to her and cautiously wrapped her in a hug again.

"H-how do you remember that dream?" a shocked Penelope asked.

Percy smiled, "you told me, back in our seventh year. Remember?"

Penelope's eyes filled with tears, "you paid attention to all that mindless chatter?"

"Mindless? Oh no, they were as clever as Dumbledore's word. No, not that eccentric though," he grinned.

"So. Like I was saying, you have to marry me. If you don't marry me, I will never marry anybody else. Ever." he announced, his eyes twinkling.

"And you think that will blackmail me into marrying you…?" she grinned wryly.

"Actually, I do. So, let's give this another try: Will you, Penelope Clearwater, my life and everything, marry this poor desperate guy?" he asked, once again going down on one knee and holding out the ring to her.

"Well, if I don't then you won't ever tie the knot. And I wouldn't want that now, would I? So, hmm, I think I'll say…YES!" she gave a watery grin.

"All right…!"

Penelope looked at her fiancé as he happily announced the good news to everybody, and blushed when the whole Weasley family (including Hermione and Harry) cheered loudly.  
She studied his innocent smile, with tears in her eyes, and felt that God had indeed blessed her. So what if she was dying? He blessed her with Percy. A person who cared so much for her that he actually paid attention to her, a person who was not afraid of her illness. Who loved her like she was, and she wondered how on earth he could ever think that he was a terrible person.  
A person became what their parents made them; Percy Weasley's ambitious nature is all a side effect of Mrs Weasley's vigorous training. But then, the person he was… that cared so much was because of his mother as well. And the brave part of him was also his mother's boon.  
Penelope's heart swelled with pride and love and she reached over and kissed him full on his lips, surprising him. She then looked away and felt herself break down against his chest; he held her as the Weasleys 'awed'. Penny sniffled emotionally, and once again thanked God; thanked Him for what He had given her. And prayed that He would bless the kindest of the kindest souls: Percy Weasley.

Percy stroked Penelope's thick blonde curls, and kept whispering soothing words to her as she sobbed. He knew why she was emotional but the rest of the family did not; they looked at Penelope concerned and turned their questioning eyes towards Percy.

"Later", he mouthed to his parents; they nodded understandingly and shooed the kids outside.

"Yes, Penny. Yeah, I know… I know…Yep, a nice long white dress. And who do you want the bridesmaid to be?" Percy asked five minutes later, in an attempt to console the still crying Penelope.

"Uhm, I think Ginny would be a b-brilliant choice. And…hmm…what about my old friend K-katherine? And I know that you are fond of Hermione Granger, so she would be a good choice too." Penny sniffed, finally regaining her composure.  
Percy internally sighed in relief; he was not all that adept at making crying females stop doing what he hated the most, but he grinned proudly as he murmured a "fabulous choice, dear. Let's go and ask Gin and Mione."

**(Two hours** **later)**

"What!? A WEEK? But that is TOO LESS, PERCE!!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"I know, mother, but I want to get married to Penelope as soon as possible so that we could have more time together and hopefully have kids as well." Percy explained.

"Kids…Merlin" Mrs Weasley sank on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"No offence or anything but is that even possible? I mean, would that not take too much out of her, in her condition? And what about the baby's health? Can a child born out of a Cancer-patient be healthy?" Ron asked reasonably.

"Yes, she can, Ron. It is true that it will be too hard on Penelope but it is scientifically possible. Many cases have been born that way and they are living perfectly healthy lives." spoke up Hermione Granger.

"Well, there you have it. Miones cleared it up and Pens wants it. So who am I to deny her of something that she has been dreaming about since a child?" Percy spread out his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"Child, are you sure about this?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, father, I am perfectly ready for it and rather, I am looking forward to it!" Percy smiled proudly.

"If you are sure, darling…" Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Yes I am and- Penny love, you're awake?" Percy greeted a sleepy Penny.

"Yeah. Hi, all. What were you all talking about?" she asked casually, seating herself next to Percy.

"Just our wedding. Mother is not sure about the wedding. She says a week is too early. I told her not for us who are both restless to rock and roll…" he winked naughtily as the younger kids (read: Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry) gawked at him in disbelief; was this the same Percy, their self-righteous brother and friend?

Apparently not.

"Perce!" laughed an embarrassed Penelope.

"Yes, now, moving on, Percy mentioned that you can sing rather well. Why not hum us some lines?" Mr Weasley gently changed the topic.

"Well, I am not such a great singer…"

"Oh come on, please. Come on…" Ginny and Hermione urged, while Harry and Ron encouragingly nodded.

"Well…well…"

Penelope cleared her throat hesitatingly and belted out her favorite song; Percy smiled, he had a feeling that she was going to sing this one. It was always on her mind.

_"Yeah, yeah, _

_Yeah-eah, yeah,_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_"How do you always have an opinion?_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything_

_We're just wasting time"_

As she sang these lines, Penelope was reminded of an incident that took place just two weeks ago.  
It was when they were on a date at a Muggle restaurant. It was Penny's idea. And Penny discovered yet another side of the ever-mysterious Percy Weasley…

**9th July, 1998.**

"I just do not understand _why _Muggles want everything so clean. It is unnatural." remarked the clean-freak Percy.

"Percy. You are saying this? You like everything to be perfect and…wow…in all these years; this thought never came to me.  
You sure have your opinions…" Penelope shook her head disbelievingly.

"I _was_ a clean freak. Now I am not. Believe me, nobody can be, living on their own, you know. And I am not half as a clean freak as Hermione Granger. But I never reached that level of freakiness because I lived in the Weasley household. And their middle name is: compromise. If you don't then you die." he chuckled, sounding a bit wistful.

Penelope smiled lightly and stroked his hand, and whispered, "My Mr Clean Freak, oops, 'ex'clean freak and Compromise."

"That I am." he smiled lightly, and leaned over to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

**(An hour later.)**

"Tell me something, Pens. Why do Humans live? I mean, why are we here?" Percy asked thoughtfully as they strolled on the London Bridge.

Penelope laughed lightly. "Why are we here, huh? We all have our reasons. Some, like me, are here to waste time and just have a good life. Others, to devote their lives for a particular cause, person or God. Tell me, why are you here?"

"Hmm. I am here…for you…to be like you. And so I suppose I am wasting time like you. But I am wasting it with you. That really means that I am not wasting it at all." he grinned as he hugged her and kissed her on her neck.

'_Love can really make a pompous person like him a crazy lover boy…_' Penny thought herself as she gave him the World's Best Make Out Session.

**(Back to Present)**

_"I think there's something more, life's worth living for___

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day…

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"

she ended, hitting an extremely high note.

Her audience clapped their hands appreciatively and Mrs Weasley beamed as she exclaimed, "My Percy has chosen such a talented woman!"  
"It's true, mum. I quite agree…" Percy nodded proudly.  
Penelope gave her Angels a big smile; it was only for her to know that she was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

_The Weasley Family could make Moaning Myrtle laugh, _she ginned.

* * *

Author's Note: That is it, my sweet pumpkins. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. This is going to be a chaptered fic, I can tell you all. I think that only one more chapter is left. I will warn you: it will be bittersweet. It is going to have Percy and Penny's wedding; and some important events in their lives. And then approaches the dark climax…

Drama? Oh yes, that is MY middle name.

So, how was it….?? Oh and so many thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their faves and their alerts. I am SO, SO grateful! They inspired me to write my best…

Thanks so very much.

Now, you see how much I appreciate you when you comment?

So…REVIEW! ;

Percy is OOC. I know, but that is because, like I have explained many times in the chapter: Love and times have changed him a lot. He has matured; to become a person quite different from the one he was when he was in school. That person knows the value of life. And he knows it because he was taught by Penny.

Loads and LOADS of love,

Ginny.

Oh and Who Knows is the fabulous song by Avril Lavigne.

Oh and the fab BETA is ... **Know it all hermione**

The best.


	3. I do?

Chapter 3

_Another Reason To Live_: **I Do…?**

A/N: I apologize SO SO SO much for taking FOREVER in posting this chapter but I was very busy since I just moved to India and school and all is completely totally different here.

So, let me present you chapter three of the drama...

* * *

**9th August, 1998**

"Mother. I ... am ... scared..."

"I know, dear."

"What if I made the wrong decision?"

"Dear..."

"No, no, no, I can't do this to him. I am completely absolutely ruining his life. I never should have and I just don't understand how I could have be such a moron! I mean, what was I thinking, playing with a guy like him. I mean, I am…oh dear Merlin…." The bride in the white dress gasped as she spun slowly on her heels, her sweaty hands on her head. The future mother-in-law watched silently, her deep brown eyes showing pity.

"Penny. There is nothing to be worried about. No, listen..." Mrs. Weasley caught hold of the young girl's hands and squeezed them tightly as she tried to console the overwrought bride.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked.

"I…yes…"

"A lot?"

"Erm…I...ah…yes."

"What was the thought that made you take this decision?"

"It was… I thought….that…well…I thought, as long as I live, I want to be happy."

"There you are." Mrs Weasley smiled simply.

"But that is my selfishness. I just thought about myself. Never even considered what would happen to him after I am gone and both he and I know that I will go away some day and he is acting like a total loon, what is wrong with him, why can't he say no? Why did he ever do this, what the heck is wrong with him…." Penny rambled.

"He loves you…"

"Why!?"

"Because… it is the same reason you love him. And I love Arthur, and he loves me. Because we all…are…meant to love. Somebody. It is natural."

"That still doesn't explain it…"

Molly Weasley sighed softly, led her future daughter-in-law to the sofa and set the girl on it, noticing the pale face and the wide eyes.

"I know my son. He has never been free, never lived life to the fullest. Oh, he wants to, but it just doesn't come to him. When he is with you, however, he is all that he wants to be. Free, carefree, young… You give him the solace that nobody ever gives him. You make him live a day more, sweetheart.

How do I know all this? Simple. I know my sons. Especially Percy. When Percy walked out on us…" Molly visibly gulped softly and then continued after a moment, "I knew why. I understood. It hurt. But I knew. How could I not? I brought him up, made him whatever he is today. And that is why it hurt more, I suppose. But I know why he loves you. And as much as I may want to explain it, I will never be able to fully explain it. Nobody ever will. Not even Percy. So you will just have to take his word…and mine as well. He loves you more than life itself." Molly smiled.

Green eyes looked into brown eyes, begging, pleading, hoping with all her heart that it was true. She was so scared. So so scared, she wanted to believe but she was afraid. What if she ruined his life? No, she couldn't do that.

But she was going to.

Green eyes stared into brown, so very like her son's.

"Go on. You know you are making the right descion." Molly said softly.

"Yes, mother."

Molly Weasley sniffled and gave Penelope a tight hug, Penelope couldn't help but gulp again.

God had been kind to her.

Percy Weasley was waiting for her.

* * *

Percy's eyes anxiously searched for her. Where was she? He stood there in his black tux, his heart, mind, soul, everything searching for her. They were going to be bound together forever today.

He was going to be hers and she, his.

Percy couldn't help but smile at the corniness of the dialogue. God only knew what she had done to him.

But where was she?

And he saw her walking towards him, being escorted by his father.

He felt his breath being taken away as he forgot about everybody in the church. Only she existed.

It seemed like as if she wasn't walking but gliding. Slowly and gracefully. She was smiling nervously and she, too, seemed to have eyes just for him.

Percy sensed that she had been crying and he wondered what it could be. Not for the first time, Percy wondered if Penelope wanted to marry him or not. He sensed that she genuinely loved him but...marrying somebody like him...

It seemed too good to be true.

But it was happening.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"Hey, you're... OK?" Percy murmured softly to Penelope as they listened to the pastor read the vows.

Penelope looked at Percy and nodded slowly, trying to reassure him as well as herself.

Percy didn't look convinced and turned away, biting his lips.

Penelope sighed inwardly. She had never imagined that her marriage would be such a tense affair...

She pulled herself back to reality just as the pastor was reading the final vows.

"Do you, Percy Weasley, take this woman as your wife?"

Percy grinned slowly and said breathlessly, "I do."

"And do you, Penelope Clearwater, take this man as your husband?"

Penelope's heart thudded so loudly she was sure everybody could hear it in the dead silence.

Penelope opened her mouth, and felt herself getting a bit dizzy. She was choking, couldn't breathe, she wondered if she was going to faint.

_Everybody's waiting for your answer, Pens..._

And answer she will.

Please let it be the right choice...

"I..."


	4. The Brilliant Plotters

__

Another Reason to Live: Chapter Four.

**The Brilliant Plotters.**

* * *

"I…"

It is strange how life plays practical jokes on you. Maybe it's funny to Life but to the victim, it isn't so amusing. Penelope Clearwater knew that she wanted to marry Percy Weasley ever since she had been, oh, fourteen! So many times, during her school years, had she written Penelope Weasley. Again and again, all over the place, until her diary would never forget the name, until her bed sheets could no longer get rid of it, until her dormitories' walls had shone with them, and until the house elves had started to despise these marking that they found everywhere.

How many times had she said, "Oh he is adorable" to her then best friend, Katherine? And how many times had she secretly spied at him in the library, too scared to ask him out.

And who could forget the day he asked her out, that beautiful day in her sixth year? And that happy time she spent with him, far from her daily life tensions.

Yes, Percy Weasley had been her dream since the time she knew what the word 'love' meant, yes; she wanted to marry him, to be his, with all her heart and soul.

But…

Could she? Did she have the right?

She didn't know, and in that moment, when Percy was looking at her, his eyes full of hope and tension, she knew she didn't want to know; neither did she want to care.

All she wanted was him.

And if that was possible, even for a day, let it be.

"I do."

"Then I declare you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

As he leaned forward, Penny decided that this was the best moment of her life, when Percy wiped away all her fears, anxieties, tension with just one touch. She knew it was the right choice.

However, she wondered how right it was.

**25****th**** December, 1998.**

"Oh, Merlin, Penny, you shouldn't!" Molly Weasley gasped as she opened her gift- a bestseller's cookbook.

"What? I had to, you are my mother, after all, and this is my first Christmas…"

"First Christmases. Yes, those are lovely." Bill said fondly.

"Vat do you mean, 'those are lovely'? Aren't the others?" Fleur Delacour-Weasley's voice came floating out from where she was playing a game of chess with Ron.

"Well, of course, the others are as well, but that one is the sweetest." Bill tried to explain.

"And why is dat?"

"Because, the wife gives you the best gifts then." Harry interrupted, winking slyly at Ginny, his to-be-wife.

"Aah. Ron, this is lovely, the latest edition of Rowena Ravenclaws's biography? Merlin, I love you." Hermione Granger's shriek drowned out Fleur's scathing reply.

"Oh, well, I knew you would like it." Ron smirked and hugged her back, though longer than he really should have.

"Well, then open mine!" Hermione urged him eagerly.

"Oh. Uh, OK." He reluctantly tore open the wrapper covering what looked suspiciously like a …well…a book.

"Wow, Hermione. Wow…that is WOW…" Ron proudly held up a big, thick, orange book with curly letters printed on them.

"Quidditch through the Ages- Revised Edition? Well, Hermione." Harry flashed her thumbs-up.

"Yeah. I thought you would like it," she whispered to him, her arms around his neck.

"You know me too well..." Ron mumbled, slowly turning red as his eyes darted to the slim arms around him.

"Oh." Hermione turned away as she realized everybody was watching in an interested silence, embarrassed.

Penny watched them and smiled. They were such cute dorks, they were. She just didn't understand why they weren't together. She could practically see them together…practically see them together…

OF COURSE!

"PERCY!" Penelope practically yelled at him as she flew at him, half an hour later.

"Whoa, I understand you were waiting for me, but so impatient? Mmmmm…" He grinned mischievously.

"Shut up. Listen to THIS!" Penelope whispered to him ecstatically.

"Ah, Pens, that is brilliant, that is just bloody fantastic…I love you." Percy gushed as he nearly hugged the air out of Penelope.

"OK, OK, I understand. You love me, I love you too! But-oh- lemme go!" Penny chocked.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's go! Come on, we got a brilliant plan to act upon on!"

**25****th**** December, 1998. Night.**

The snow was steadily falling and the atmosphere inside the Burrows was extremely warm and comfortable. Everyone was near the fireplace, drinking hot chocolates and enjoying their gifts.

_However…_

"Herms? Hermione?" Percy lightly tapped the brown-head's shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking startled.

"Ron's calling you upstairs…"

"What for?"

'_Good grief, what for? Is Ron rubbing off on her or something?' _Percy thought exasperatedly.

"I don't know. You know Ron, he can't even comb his hair these days without your help" Percy rolled his eyes and silently patted his back for the great acting.

But then…Why was she still looking so suspicious?

-

"Ronnikins?" Penelope drawled sweetly.

"Yeah, Penny?" Ron asked without looking up from his new _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"Hermione's calling you…"

"She is? Why?" he asked, finally shutting the book and giving Penelope all his attention.

"Well, I dunno why. She said she wanted to discuss something," Penelope shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I'll be right up." He said, his hands flying to straighten his hair.

"Cool."

In Ron's room:

"Hey Hermione," Ron laughed nervously.

"Hiya, Ron." Hermione replied with a curious smile on her face.

"So…how you doing?" Ron, of course.

"Erm, just as I was half an hour ago, you?"

"Ah, same as well. It is rather cold."

"Yeah, but not more than usual," Hermione commented.

"Uh huh. You know what I just read in _Quidditch Through the Ages_…"

-

"Goodness, no wonder they never got together all these years. They can talk about anything but the point." Penny groaned to Percy who had been listening outside the door through the Extendable Ears.

"I know, I mean, the weather? You're kidding right?" Percy said in amazement.

"Listen," Penny shushed him.

-

"So, why did you call me?" Hermione interrupted Ron's rant.

"I called you because—wait. _I_ called you?" Ron gawked at Hermione.

"Yes, you did. So…tell me? What's it? Fleur is waiting for me." Though Hermione had her arms folded firmly, her voice didn't sound half as sure.

"No! Believe me, I didn't! _You_ were the one who called me." Ron accused.

"What?! Who told you that?"

-

"Here it is…" Penny cautioned.

"Get ready, OK?" Percy fastened his hands on the door handle.

-

"Penny! You?"

"Percy!"

"Wha-wait! Penny…Percy… you thinking what I am thinking?" Ron asked, hushed.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Get the door!!" Ron yelled as he made for the door.

"Ready"

"Steady"

"Go!" Penny put all sorts of charms on the door that locked shut the door and put even a Muggle lock.

"That should do it, I think."  
"Are you sure? This _is Hermione_ we are talking about here. That girl basically knows all the spells that have ever been invented…" Percy pointed out, concerned.

Penelope looked at him unsurely as well, "so what do we do?"

"We," Percy slumped down on the floor and stretched his legs, "we camp out here."

Penelope cuddled next to her husband and sighed softly.

--

"They locked the bleeding door!" Ron roared.

"What? Move!" Hermione shoved Ron aside and tried her ever-faithful Alohmora charm.

"Reducto!" Ron bellowed as if he was in a battle with some Death Eater.

The door handle blew apart, but not the lock.

"Repairo…" Hermione sighed softly.

Though Hermione tried everything in her power to open the door, it never seemed to work. Surely the door opened many times, only to click shut at once. It was the latest Weasley couple at work, of course.

-

Hermione was a stubborn girl and so she didn't give up and in consequence Percy and Penelope had no choice but to spend the night in front Ron's door, keeping it locked hour after hour.

"Why don't they stop and just _talk _to each other?" Percy huffed as he locked the door again early next morning.

"What they don't realise is that after being locked in a room for eight-nine hours, you are supposed to stop acting like such fools and talk to each other and maybe **get together!**" Penny gritted her teeth as she too locked the door.

-

"I can't believe this! I can not believe this! How could they do this!?" Hermione stormed as she jabbed her wand again and again at the door and muttered curses at it.

Ron continued to look out of the window; he ha stopped screaming and kicking the door ages ago and had been replaced with Hermione.

Hermione threw him an irritated glance for not helping her out and tried the door again.

"I can't believe Percy would do this to me!" Hermione gave a little frustrated shriek and kicked the door—hard.

"OW."

She rolled her eyes and slumped on the bed, her right foot throbbing with pain.

-

"Pens, be careful!" Percy gasped as Penny almost tripped.

"I know…Owh…" she groaned as she settled down on the floor gingerly.

"Come here," Percy beckoned her.

Penny crawled into his arms and leant back with a sigh.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Pens."

"**Open the darned door already!!!!"** Hermione Granger shrieked from inside.

The lovers exchanged a wry smile.

-

Hermione grumpily settled herself in Ron's chair and took a quick peek at the owner himself; no, he still hadn't moved away from the window. What was that he was staring at anyway?

"Most likely some pretty girl out in the street…" she growled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ron finally looked at her, a curious frown on his face.

"Oh nothing. Please, let me not interrupt your meditation of the 'view' outside," Hermione it back sarcastically.

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced outside the window.

"Yes, it is a pretty nice view…" he commented mildly, seeming to completely miss Hermione's tone.

-

"Pens…"Percy began lightly.

"I know, Perce. We tried but…"

"But it didn't work. They are too stubborn for their own good…" Percy shrugged sympathetically.

"Maybe they never really liked each other like that…" Penelope suggested looking gloomily at Ron's door.

"I would never have guessed that. They are …they are basically a couple already…But…" Percy shook his head in a mix of amazement and regret.

"So we might as well open the door?"

"Yeah."

-

"What's so great about this view anyway?" Hermione demanded Ron.

"Come see" He pointed towards the glass pane.

It reflected the room.

Hermione looked back at him in a bewildered silence.

"Go on, you will soon come up upon the most beautiful thing in the world." Ron whispered in Hermione's ears.

Hermione studied the room and still didn't find the 'thing'. What was it, exactly? Most likely some Quidditch glove…

"What is it?"

Ron smiled slowly; Hermione could not help but feel a bit creped out as Ron was not acting like himself at all.

Ron pointed at the black pane and finally Hermione saw …herself.

To Hermione' horror, surprise, delight and countless other emotions, Ron enveloped her in a hug.

"I have wanted to say this to you for a long time, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione felt as if the floor had just slipped away beneath him and she was falling, falling, falling with it yet strangely, she felt her heart soar and her eyes fill with tears.

How long has it been since she had craved to hear these words?

"I…me too. I love you too." She chocked out as tears seeped out of her eyes and flowed freely down her face.

-

"This is it. I have finally unlocked the door." Penny drew her wand away.

Percy and Penelope looked at each other and sighed softly. Percy pushed opened the door and felt Penelope's hand tighten on his hand.

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sharing a deep kiss._

"Wow." Penny gaped.

--

"Mom, dad, we have two major news for you all." Percy cleared his throat to get the attention of the breakfasters and flashed his wife a grin.

"I hope everything is all right." Molly Weasley said, casting a concerned look at Penny.

"Oh. No, no, mother. Nothing of that sort," Percy hastily said.

"Then…what is it?" she asked, confused.

Percy took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, we have amongst us a new couple. Now, after all these years of waiting, cursing my brother and rolling our eyes, we have FINALLY, Ron and Hermione together! And thanks to Penelope Clearwater-Weasley here!" he dramatically gestured towards the blushing blonde.

"And me, too, of course. Thank us, you two." Percy gloated. Ron and Hermione shared an embarrassed glance.

"Congratulation, Ronnnnnay…" Ginny cackled evilly.

"You were saying you had two news? What's the other one?" Arthur Weasley changed the topic lightly.

"Ah, yes, well, the other news is a bit more serious. It's…mom, dad, Penny…she is three months pregnant. I am going to be a father." Percy grinned shyly as he caught hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

A stunned silence followed.

Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my dear goodness, congrats, you two! I am so happyyyyyy!!!" she rushed over to give Penelope a hug.

The others too followed suit and showered the future parents with affection and well-wishes. Molly Weasley was crying with happiness and Arthur Weasley could not seem to stop saying, "I am going to be a grandfather. I, me, Arthur Weasley, will be a grandfather!"

Penelope looked around her family and asked herself if this was what Heaven was like. Because it definitely felt like one.

* * *

A.N.: Hey! Ok, Ok, Ok, I am sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. I realise that this was a change from the usual but…there is just so much grief in this world, why make you more sad, I thought. So I added this light and happy chapter.

After all, what is life without love, and humor? And let's face it, who doesn't like reading about Ron and Hermione's love story. I just love reading and writing about these two dorks… :] Ok, now do you think I should edit certain parts of this chapter and post it as one shot? You think it could be an OK story? Tell me, please?

How…? By reviewing OF COURSE!

You know I love reviews. ;)

Now, when the next chapter will come, I have no idea. My semester exams are approaching…but I will try to keep writing in my notebook.

You all,

Thanks for reading.

Love and May God protect you...

_**Ginny.**_


End file.
